I love you, Knucklehead
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto made a promise to protect and be there for his children. And he keeps his promises. A BoltxNaruto Daddy-son fluffy-fic!


**So, I've just recently read the last chapter of Naruto, I gotta say. . . .officially my childhood is over. No more can I go and buy a seven dollar book at the corner book store of my little home-town. **

**Sorry, too deep? **

**I've written a lot of Naruto x Minato Father-son-stories and I figured this would be the perfect time for Boruto (Bolt) to shine **

**Enjoy. **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel**

* * *

**Title: I love you, Knucklehead **

**Summary: Naruto made a promise to protect and be there for his children. And he keeps his promises.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

All was silent in the Village of The Hidden Leaf. The wind was slightly blustery, bringing in the autumn chill. Hinata Uzumaki, wife of Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage, had entered the living room.

"Himawari." She softly spoke, kneeling down to her sleeping child. Her daughter, Himawari, had fallen asleep coloring on the floor.

"Hima." Hinata she tried again, but the little raven-haired girl just stirred on the floor, continuing her sleep. Hinata squeaked when someone sat next to her. She blushed seeing it was only her husband-Naruto.

"Com'on, princess, time for bed." Naruto hushed, lifting the small girl and carrying her to her room. Hinata smiled softly and then gazed about the room, only to frown. She hesitantly made her way to Himawari's room where Naruto was tucking her into bed.

"Naruto. . . where is Bolt?" She asked.

Naruto turned around, smiling. "I gotta' hunch he'll be home soon."

. . . . . . .

"I now declare this land, in the name of: BORUTO!" A loud, childish echo could be heard from a small distance away as a small blonde boy with wavy blonde hair raised his arms in triumph.

"Ha, ha, stupid Hokages. I'M on top_ now_." Boruto, or Bolt, snickered. He straightened his black coat and put on a smug grin. Earlier today he hadn't been so high and mighty as he was caught spray painting all the faces of the former Hokages and his dad told him to wash it all off.

Well, it was his Dad's fault anyway! He hadn't been home in forever! Not to say that Bolt was upset about this, he was, he'd just never admit it or show it.

Well, there was no harm in having a flag though, right? Bolt had created it in class (when he should have been listening to Aburame-sensei.) today. It was a cheesy looking thing with his face on it. He had drawn it, but it was sloppy looking. He never was an artist.

"I, with this flag, now claim this territory!" He announced. Hopefully someone was listening, and if they were, he'd hope they'd follow him.

"Now, I'm Hokage!" He declared, shoving the long pole into a crack in the side of the mountain. He grinned with pride seeing his flag wave into the air. His grin quickly disappeared when he heard a crunching noise and some rocks falling. He hesitantly took a step back before a large chunk of rock took him and his flag falling down in the air. He screamed loudly, in hopes someone would hear him and save him.

His black coat had caught on to a dead tree branch, saving him from a deadly fall, but it had cut his clothes and some parts of him. When the support was lost, he fell again, landing on his side. It wasn't enough to kill him, but he was badly bruised and cut.

He felt his bottom lip quiver and his eyes fill with tears.

He dashed off, biting his tongue, and ignoring the large amount of pain in his left side that trailed form his shoulder to his thigh and knee.

He nearly smashed into the back door if he hadn't bumped into Naruto before hand.

"I see you're home late. How long does it take to wash paint again?" He was about to scold Bolt some more but he noticed the shredded clothes and the cuts.

"Oh, Boruto, what happened?" He asked, crouching down to his son. "N-Nothing!" The blonde boy cried, but he failed to hide the tears and the croak in his voice that indicate he was holding back a cry. Naruto had seen that look before. In fact, he knew that feeling more than anyone else.

He smiled softly, opening his robe to let the child hide inside and walked his son inside. Hinata had rushed to see what the matter was with a pile of laundry in her hands but Naruto brushed her off kindly. He gave her a reassuring smile and Hinata nodded; she pulled a little bit of the cloak away and kissed her son, saying goodnight to Bolt.

Bolt felt foolish for hiding like that. No Hokage should hide behind Daddy's coat! He sniffed, rubbing away a few tears that escaped his eyes.

"It's okay to cry, son."

"Not'cry'in." Bolt mumbled.

"Okay, well, please undress, I wanna' take a look at the cuts."

Bolt did so and laid on his bed, allowing Naruto to check him out. "Well, it's nothing serious, but I do want Sakura-chan to see you tomorrow, just to make sure."

Sakura-Uchiha? Meaning Four-eyed Sarada's Mom? As in, Four-eyed Sarada would be there!?

"No." Bolt sharply spoke.

"Aw, com'on, Bolt. You should be happy someone is willing to take care of you." Naruto smiled, hiding the pain of past memories of neglect. Boruto shrugged, not sure of the idea of having someone fuss over him.

_I'm closer to being a ninja! I don't need "Daddy" to look out for me! _

After Bolt's wounds were taken care of, Naruto took off his black and red jacket, making a mental-note to have Hinata fix it if she could. Naruto returned to see Bolt fumbling with his blankets and he kindly tucked in his son.

"I don't need your help." Bolt murmured into his pillow.

"Oh?"

"I'm a ninja, ya' know?"

"I know."

Bolt felt his eyes become heavy and Naruto rubbing his back was starting to send him off to dream land. "Maybe you are a ninja, Bolt. Maybe you'll become the strongest ninja to ever walk this Earth."

Bolt yawned and was fast asleep before Naruto could finish his little speech.

". . . but tonight, you're my son. Sleeping safe and sound. Just for tonight, okay?"

* * *

**AAAAWW! Daddy-son bonding time! Love it so much! I'm starting to gush over things like this again! WHOOO-HOOO! Now, as for reviews, they will be kindly accepted. **

**Thank you all again! **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
